The Unknown Organization
The Unknown Organization is a criminal organization of alpha rank rogue criminals and is the most wanted group in the whole world. Their main goal is to collect all of the Wild Beast Creatures for their plan of world domination. As such, the Unknown Organization, despite initially having a minor role during Part I, has become the primary antagonistic force in Part II. The Unknown Organization would gain as much members as they can, which were all alpha rank criminals of their own respective villages. Members always work in teams of two with the exception of Tri, who functions as the organization's spy, and make use of their unique skills to the team's advantage. Team members must function very well or at least to accomplish their task even though they have a mutual problems with each other. The Unknown Organization is widespread, spanning several villages with agents in various places. When one team finds a Wild Beast Creature and has to begin the job of sealing the beast, they have hidden hideouts with many traps ready, to do the two-day long technique. History The Unknown Organization was founded by Maximilian Chan. He created this group because, he had a very bad life. He had a good mother and little brother, but he had a very bad abusive father. His father would always yell at him and beat him up. His mother couldn't do anything about it because, she would get beaten up too. Maximilian knew he couldn't handle it anymore and killed his father. He also killed his mother by accident, since he was so angry at his father. He also lost his girlfriend too. He was about to become a father, before she died. His rival, Skull Rancher, killed his girlfriend by accident. When Maximilian was arguing with Skull Rancher, Skull Rancher takes his sword out and runs after Maximilian. When Maximilian's girlfriend went to kiss Maximilian, Skull Rancher's sword stabs her. Skull Rancher couldn't stop himself. This is the reason why he created the Unknown Organization. He wanted everyone to have a bad life, just like he had a bad life. If he had to suffer from a bad life, then he wanted everyone to suffer. He will make sure that everyone suffers from a bad life, just like he suffered from a bad life. Goal Main Goal Although some members joined the Unknown Organization to further their own goals, all are united in the Unknown Organization's ultimate goal of gaining world domination. Since the early years of Flame Village, Maximilian has shown great interest in destroying it. He has also stated that he wants people to acknowledge the Chan clan and plans to use Ash to force them to do so. Another one of Maximilian's goals is to become "complete" through collecting the Wild Beast Creatures. His plan is to gather all of the Wild Beast Creastures so he can fuse them and bring forth Dragon Chamber and become its Wild Beast Creature, then cast an Infinite Armageddon Eye on the sun to control the world. To this end, Maximilian declared a world war to succeed in his goal. Wardrobe The Unknown Organization members have a very distinctive wardrobe, which could give them away if a village is alerted of their presence. Members wear long, dark cloaks with yellow gears, a yellow interior, and a chin-high collar. Maximilian and the members of Team Scorpion wear a similarly marked hooded mantle. The yellow gears represent fear. All members cross out the symbol on their armband protectors to symbolise the broken ties with their former villages. Others members simply cease wearing them altogether, for several reasons. Everyone also wears a yellow ring on different fingers depending on who the member is. The Dragon Chamber The Dragon Chamber is able to emit grim reaper-like forms of energy from its mouth. When these grim reapers come into contact with ordinary humans, the humans' souls are ripped from their bodies, killing them. When these grim reapers surround a Wild Beast Creature, the Wild Beast Creature's powers is gathered to the Dragon Chamber's mouth and stored inside for future use. As evident from his enormous size, the Dragon Chamber possesses great strength. It's capable of creating firestorm that can devastate an entire battlefield. Members Associates * Team Scorpion (Affiliated group, disbanded, only Ash Chan still associated with the Unknown Organization) * Team Solar (Affiliated group, deceased) * Kenny (A evil scientist for the Unknown Organization, captured) * Lancer (Pretended to be evil to find information about the group, defected) * Chase (Maximilian Chan's student, deceased) * Daniel Chan (Maximilian Chan's younger brother, deceased) * Ash Chan (Maximilian Chan's student and son figure, defected) Teams The Unknown Organization teams are put together in teams of two to exploit combined strengths for the organization's goals to be met. ;Cybrix & Jack Adams * Target(s): 5th Wild Beast (Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) A very effective yet unruly team. David decided to put these two together because of their unique abilities. Jack Adams is immortal, so he can't be killed, even by decapitation, and Cybrix could easily go into a rage and kill anyone around him, including his partner. Therefore, with Jack Adams, Cybrix can go into a rage and not worry about his partner's life afterwards. They have shown the most hostility towards each other due to a conflict of interest; Cybrix saw the rituals and beliefs of Jack's religion to be a waste of time, while Jack Adams saw Cybrix's willingness to do blasphemous things and his greediness to be unbearable, not to mention that Cybrix's job as a bounty hunter usually got on Jack's nerves. As a result of their sideline in collecting bounties and conducting rituals, this team was usually late in the line of work. ;David Rancher * Target(s): 4th Wild Beast (Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) David was the leader for the Unknown Organization and he worked alone. He always respected his members. He also respected Skeletor, even though he never got along with him. Even though he worked alone, his second-in-command partner was Hellhound. They got along really well and Hellhound was very loyal to David. David was also a very powerful member. ;Hellhound * Target: 9th Wild Beast (Failed) Hellhound was a very evil and vicious member. He would kill anyone, with no remorse. He was also very loyal to David. He also only wanted to go after the main target. The main target was his younger brother and he wanted to capture him. Hellhound was also a spy for the group. ;Jester & Tech Tech claimed that he and Jester worked well together during their partnership. However, when Jester defected from the Unknown Organization after his failed attempt to steal Devlin's body, Tech developed a grudge against his former partner. ;Tech & Jetski * Target(s): 1st Wild Beast (Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) Formed by the two artists of the Unknown Organization, Tech and Jetski worked well for the most part but had conflicting ideas on art. Tech believed all art was to be kept permanent, such as his puppets, while Jetski thought art was to be instantaneous, then gone forever, such as his Explosive Rocks. Ironically though, Tech was impatient and liked to finish things quickly while Jetski liked to take his time. Jetski was formerly a surfer who was later recruited by Devlin. Tech was a former military weapon for the army. He's also the only cyborg member for the Unknown Organization. Even though they didn't get along, Tech would always protect Jetski. ;Jetski & Maximilian Chan * Target(s): 3rd Wild Beast (Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) Formed after Tech's death, Maximilian Chan was introduced as his easily found replacement. Despite Maximilian Chan's eagerness to please his "sweetheart", his childish attitude was seen as an annoyance to Jetski's expectations of the organization. Despite the eminent irritation, the two worked well together, as evidenced by Maximilian Chan planting Jetski's explosive rock mines underground too kill his enemies. Jetski also protects Maximilian Chan, even though he gets annoyed by Maximilian Chan's playful personality. ;Devlin Chan & SeaFace * Target(s): 2nd Wild Beast (SeaFace, Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Devlin, Failed) A team that functioned very well together and was highly effective. The pair completed almost every assignment David gave them with little trouble with the 9th Wolf Beast being the only known exception. With Devlin working as a double agent, however, Devlin failed this mission purposely. Unlike most of the Unknown Organization teams, Devlin and SeaFace got along pretty well; SeaFace did as Devlin had asked him unquestioningly and they would often converse casually when not in combat. SeaFace would also capture the 2nd Wild Beast Creature. ;Eclipse & Ogre * Target: 9th Wild Beast (Failed) These two members got along very well. They were a very skilled and strong team. They were so strong that they even came close capturing the 9th Wild Beast Creature. Since Ogre was bigger than Eclipse, he would be his bodyguard and always protect him. Eclipse was the quickness in the group and Ogre was the strength in the group. These two would also play gambling, whenever they were taking a break on their missions. ;Crusher & Makuta * Target: 9th Wild Beast (Failed) This team not successful. They didn't complete their missions and they even failed to capture the 9th Wild Beast Creature. David gave them one more chance to capture to the 9th Wild Beast Creature and they failed. David had enough of them and killed Makuta. Crusher life was spared, but now he had no partner. ;Spook & Reaper * Target: 9th Wild Beast (Failed) This team was very powerful. These two got along and they almost captured the 9th Wild Beast Creature. Even though they didn't do much in the group, they always respected David and they always agreed to do a mission. ;Thresher & Medusa * Target: 9th Wild Beast (Failed) A team that functioned very well with each other, as evidenced by Medusa's loyalty towards Thresher. They were also couples in the group. They also came close capturing the 9th Wild Beast Creature. They were also very romantic with each other. They would kiss each other for a long time. They also would have picnics at the park, whenever they were taking a break on their mission. ;Ogre & Crunch * Target(s): 7th Wild Beast (Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) This team was very strong and successful. They easily captured the 7th Wild Beast Creature and came close capturing the 9th Wild Beast Creature. They also get along very well. These two grew up with up each other and became best friends. They are a big and powerful team. ;Cybrix & Eclipse * Target(s): 6th Wild Beast (Failed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) This was very strong and powerful. They came close capturing both of the last Wild Beast Creatures. They would also combine their techniques to defeat their enemies. They also get along very well. These two became best friends in their teen years. These two are very skilled members. ;SeaFace & Jetski * Target(s): 6th Wild Beast (Failed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) When Devlin died during the battle against Ash Chan, SeaFace decided to team up with Jetski. They get along with each other very well and their a very powerful team. They would combine their techniques to kill their enemies quicker. Their techniques always work and it always kills their enemies. They would also use their techniques to play tricks on their enemies. SeaFace and Jetski are now hunting after the two final Wild Beast Creatures. SeaFace and Jetski are a very dangerous team. ;Maximilian Chan * Target(s): 6th Wild Beast (Sealed), 9th Wild Beast (Failed) When Maximilian Chan revealed his true self in the group, he started to work alone. He's also a very sinister and evil leader. He would also kill any member that betrays the group. He's also a father figure to Ash Chan. He would always protect Ash Chan from danger. He's also Ash Chan's sensei. Maximilian will stop at nothing to rule the world. ;General Maximum * Target: 9th Wild Beast (Sealed) General Maximum is a very powerful cyborg for the Unknown Organization. He's very loyal to Maximilian and would always complete every mission that was given to him. He also created drone cyborgs for the Unknown Organization. The drone cyborgs are army weapons for the Unknown Organization. General Maximum is a weapon for the Unknown Organization and he's very dangerous. ;Tri * Function: Spy for the Unknown Organization Although not exactly a two-man team, Tri has three personalities, which effectively makes him a team of two. Since each side has a level of individuality, they frequently argue with each other over which battles to watch, among other things. Even though Tri is also a very skilled fighter. Tri also eats the dead bodies of the dead members from the Unknown Organization. Tri is also very loyal to Maximilian and would do any mission that was given to him. ;Team Scorpion * Target: 6th Wild Beast (Failed) When the Unknown Organization lost some members, Maximilian enlists the aid of Team Scorpion, who shares the desire for the destruction of Flame Village. To complete their goals, Maximilian has ordered Team Scorpion to hunt down the 6th Wild Beast Creature while the Unknown Organization hunts for the 9th Wild Beast Creature. Technically, the members of Team Scorpion are not full members of the Unknown Organization, as they do not possess the rings worn by each of the primary members. However, they have been wearing the Unknown Organization cloaks, signifying their affiliation with the group. Later on, only Ash Chan chooses to remain affiliated with Maximilian and the Unknown Organization after Team Scorpion's disbandment. The Unknown Organization Drones General Maximum created these drones to protect the Unknown Organization from danger. These drones were also created for as a war weapon. These drones are not that strong, but they can get the job done. These drones can do alot of things. Some drones can explode themselves near their enemies and some can fight hand-to-hand combat. These drones also do every mission that is given to them. Their also very loyal to Maximilian. General Maximum also upgrades the drones to be stronger. These drones are very dangerous and they will kill anyone that gets in their way.